nintendo_and_segafandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario 3D Land
Super Mario 3D Land is a game for the 3DS. It is closely based on side-scrolling games, but it is a 3D platformer in the vein of games like Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Galaxy. As noted by Reggie Fils-Aime, president and COO of Nintendo of America, at E3 2011, this game marks the first time a 3D Mario platformer has been built from the ground up for a handheld system. The game created by the same development team, that worked on the Super Mario Galaxy games Donkey Kong Country Jungle Beat, currently part of Nintendo EAD Tokyo. As it is a new installment in the main Mario series (2011), Super Mario 3D Land follows Super Mario Galaxy 2 in this respect. STORY Outside Peach's Castle stands the Tail Tree a Tanooki-tailed tree with Super Leaves on it's branches. All of the Mushroom Kingdom is familliar with the tree. One night, a huge storm blows all of the leaves off, as Bowser laughs in background. Later on, Mario and the three Toads (Red, Yellow and Blue) went looking for the Princess. Eventually, they discover that she is missing and the Super Leaves are gone too. Yellow Toad notices a hovering letter near the tree, and the group of four goes to investegate. Mario grabs and opens the letter, and a picture of Bowser holding Peach with Super Leaves floating in the background (if on 3D) The message shocks the Mario and the three Toads, and immediately, Mario and the three Toads run to save the Princess. Throughout his adventure, Mario receives more letters about Peach's predicament and about various stages of Bowser's Super Leaf-related plan. Becoming lonely due to Mario's absence, Peach ultimately attemps to escape from Bowser and his army, but she is soon recaptured. Mario travels through eight worlds and defeats Bowser, only to be tricked as Bowser escapes with Peach. Mario eventually Bowser's lair, but before they can battle, the floor beneath them breaks and they fall. After being chased by various obstacles, Mario manages to press a switch making the bridge under Bowser collapse, sending Bowser into a pool of lava. At last, Mario and the three Toads find Peach and, using their Tanooki powers to send Peach back to the castle. After that, a short cutscene appears with another letter floating down on World 1-1. It appearers to be Luigi being kidnapped by Dry Bowser. Mario then sets off to save Luigi. After resuceing him in Special World 1-Castle he becomes a playable character. After Mario beats Special World 8-castle another cutscene appears. Another letter has floated down on World 1-1, and three Toads who accompanied Mario in his adventure investigates while sporting their Tanooki forms. To their surprise Bowser has kidnapped Peach again. Then, Mario or Luigi must play Special World 8-castle again to defeat Bowser. After that, a letter of Peach wearing a Tanooki Suit is unlocked. Once 5 stars are presented on the profile, Special 8-crown will appear. GAMEPLAY The levels of Super Mario 3D Land are much more linear and compact than the other 3D titles, more along the lines of the side scrolling games. Levels have time limits and even feature Flagpoles, a staple of the original Super Mario Bros. and the New Super Mario Bros., rather than Power Stars, as the the level goals. When Mario is defeated a "Too Bad" signal from every 3D Mario platformer since Super Mario Sunshine appears near the top of the screen and falls to the bottom of the screen, but a circle covers the screen instead of a Bowser sign. Also, if you run out of time, the "Time Up" signal at the top the screen. To enter pipes you must press the L or R; for the first time in the series, the player can re-enter areas through pipes at will (for example, after being transported to the above-ground flagpole in World 1-2, the player can go back down underground). The graphics of the game greatly resemble those of the Super Mario Galaxy games, while the levels show visual similarities to the New Super Mario Bros. titles. Gameplay also takes cues from Super Mario Sunshine, notably tight-rope walking. Unlike the 2D Mario games, the level themes in a world tend to be more generic like the galaxies of Super Mario Galaxy 2 compared to the world, instead of focusing on a particular setting per world. Due to the merging of the 2D and 3D play styles, Mario's moveset is slightly more limited than other 3D games; he cannot triple-jump or even double-jump. He also cannot Spin Jump. However, the Wall Jump, Sideways Somersault, Long Jump, and the Backflip can still be performed. Other controls take cues from the 2D titles; Mario can crouch and slide while running, which now requires the use of a run button, like in the 2D games. In addition, the version of the Backflip seen in this game is the same as the type in Super Mario Bros. 2. Finally, Mario has a new roll move that can be used to break blocks from the side and fit through small gaps. While giving examples of how the Nintendo 3DS enhances gameplay, Shigeru Miyamoto has stated that hitting blocks from underneath in 3D Mario games would be easier with stereoscopic 3D.Blocks are more prevalent in the title, unlike past 3D games, where blocks were more few and far between. Star Medals that have a similar design to the Comet Medals from Super Mario Galaxy 2 are found in each level, with collecting all three being part of the level's challenge, like in the New Super Mario Bros. games. Plus Clocks can be picked up to give the player more time to complete the level, the latter a mechanic only seen previously in Super Mario Galaxy 2's Speedy Comet missions. Mario himself returns with some of his trademark 3D abilities, such as the Wall Jump, Long Jump and Ground Pound, and is now capable of performing rolling, which is done by crouching while moving. By rolling and jumping at the same time, the player can do a somersault during the long jump. Mario's health system is now based on the side-scrolling titles rather than being a numbered Meter: one hit shrinks Mario to a smaller size and removes his cap, while power-ups give him an extra health point. These power-ups include the Super Mushroom, the Fire Flower, the Boomerang Flower, Statue Leaf and the Super Leaf, the last of which has not been seen since Super Mario Bros. 3. Notably, the Fire Flower, unlike its previous 3D appearances in Super Mario Galaxy and its sequel, no longer has a time limit imposed on it and is retained until Mario is hit, as in the side-scrolling games. Unlike previous titles, when Mario dies, he does not respawn in his Small Mario form, he respawns in his Super Mario form instead. When Mario dies twice in one level, a flying Roulette Block appears. Unlike the previous Mario games, the lives counter in Super Mario 3D Land extends beyond 99 and goes up to the max of 1,110 (3 crowns). This 1,110 max lives counter is also included in New Super Mario Bros. 2. The game also makes extended use of the Nintendo 3DS hardware. When the player uses a cannon or the Binoculars, the Nintendo 3DS accelerometer can be used to aim by tilting the 3DS. The game also includes a Streetpass option, where upon encounters, Mystery Boxes and Toad House items are exchanged between players. Items in Toad Houses sent by another player are recorded, including the amount of items sent by the user. There are at least four returning tracks from Super Mario Galaxy: the Airship theme, the Sweet Sweet Galaxy theme, and a remixed version of Flipswitch Galaxy's theme, Ghostly Galaxy's mansion theme and the Cosmic Mario theme. There is also one track returning from Super Mario Galaxy 2: the Peewee Piranha theme used on Bonus Planets. (This boss theme was also present during the battle with Boom Boom at the E3 Demo as placeholder music. The track is nowhere to be found in the full game). The "tick-tock" that is heard when a timed Ground Pound Switch in the Super Mario Galaxy series is activated is used for when a P-Switch has been jumped on. Controls *: Move. */: Choose level, Jump, Wall Jump. *Hold (/): Slow fall (Tanooki Mario). *Hold (/)+: Dash. */: Crouch, enter a Warp Pipe, enter a cannon. */)+: Crawl. *(/)+/(): Roll. **+(/)+(/): Long Jump. **+(/)+(/)+(/): Rolling Long Jump. **(/)+(/): Ground Pound, transform into Statue Mario/Luigi (Tanooki Mario/Luigi with scarves) **Hold (/)+(/): Backwards Somersault **/: Shoot Fireballs (Fire Mario/Luigi), throw a Boomerang (Boomerang Mario/Luigi), attack with tail (Tanooki Mario/Luigi). **/: Pause menu. **(Hold right or left)+(/):Side Jump * change camera angle. Up, enter normal view (objects on the screen pop-out more). Down, enter extended depth view (the objects push further into the screen). Nintendo eShop Description Platforming with serious depth! With the 3D visuals of Super Mario 3D Land, players can see exactly where floating ? Blocks and flying Paragoombas are, so that they can jump and stomp with the precision of the pros. Expert gamers will appreciate the way 3D graphics reveal the true challenge of the levels, so that they can focus on nailing the perfect jump or shaving precious seconds off their speed runs, while new players will find that 3D makes platforming simple to grasp and satisfying to master. Try on Mario's Tanooki Suit, and put some spring in your step! While longtime gamers will delight in using Tanooki Mario's tail-spin attack to sweep enemies off their feet and fluttering through the air to land super-long jumps, a new generation will learn what makes this classic suit a fan favorite. But even seasoned players will be in for a surprise--Mario's enemies may be sporting the familiar Tanooki tail too! Mario at his very best! Mario returns to his roots in his first 3D platforming adventure designed exclusively for a handheld system. From the frantic race-against-the-clock dash through the Mushroom Kingdom to that final leap to grab the top of the flagpole, this eye-popping addition to the Super Mario series combines everything that makes Mario great from one generation to the next. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Super_Mario_3D_Land&action=edit&section=5 editCharacters http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Super_Mario_3D_Land&action=edit&section=6 editPlayable Characters *Mario *Luigi (after saving him at Special 1-Castle) http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Super_Mario_3D_Land&action=edit&section=7 editVillains *Bowser *False Bowsers *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Cosmic Clone (Special Worlds Only) *Big Cosmic Clone (Special Worlds Only) * Dry Bowser (Special Worlds Only) Supporting Characters *Peach *Toad *Toads Transformations http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Power-Up_Chart_SM3DL.png A Power-Up Chart More comin' soon!